


Things the Capitals are no Longer allowed to do.

by Memoriesmatter94



Series: Parents of the World [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriesmatter94/pseuds/Memoriesmatter94
Summary: As Written By Berlin(Cross posted)





	1. Rules 1-10

1.) I am supposed to enter rooms through the door, not windows, air vents.ect.  
(Dad gets mad at Uncle Gil for that)  
(and me)  
( and saying doors are for people with no imagination just gets you a weird look)

2.) I am not allowed to send copies of the Evil Overlords list to Russia   
(or America for that matter)  
(and just for the record it was Washington, not me!)

3.) When the Capitals get together, we are to talk with actual words not text each other while we're in the same room.

( Uncle Gil says we look like and I quote a little cyber witches coven)  
(the novelty will wear off)   
(eventually)  
(now we just do it to piss him off)

4.) Playing pranks on my dad and blaming Gil is amusing but no longer allowed.  
(I was caught and grounded)  
(for a month)

5.) Hide the Junk food  
(I mean hand it over to Germany for regulation)  
(aka if it weren't for Uncle Gil, I wouldn't get any)

6.) I am not to climb to high spaces and then jump down when my dad asks me to come down.

( Dad and Gil freak out when I land in front of them)  
(then they mumble that I'll give them heart attacks)

7.) No office chair Racing.  
(we were at a meeting, and we were bored)  
(surprisingly it was Moscow's idea)  
(I won, but we ended up bursting into the meeting)  
(well at least America had a good laugh)

8.) We are not allowed to talk like pirates in front of Britain or Spain.  
( they both get strange looks on their faces)  
(maybe we were butchering it ?)

9.) We are also not allowed to ask to join their crews.  
(Steve and I had just watched Pirates of the Carribean, and we asked //begged// to join the pirate crew)  
(Spain ended up kidnapping Romano and me to be his pirates we had a mock battle with England, London, and Washington it was fun)  
(but he never told my dad he took me, so it was a fun trip home)

10.) Using Steves replica, Captian America shield as a sled is not allowed   
(it makes him very pouty)


	2. 11 -20

11.) Opposite day is banned for the rest of my life   
(Gil and I had too Much fun that day )

12.) No telling my Dad he needs to get laid   
(he gets all red and stuttery)  
(Gil just kind of laughs hysterically in the back round)

13.) Calling my dad Old doesn't bother him at all  
(All the more reason to listen to me Liebling he says)  
(or he just punches you in the gut like he did when America said it)

14.) Don't start humming the imperial march when my dad walks into the room   
(It's too badass for him)  
(also he doesn't get it so what's the point?)

15.) Don't Challenge Gil to a prank war.  
( I ended up spending the better part of a day in a tree)  
(Dad wasn't impressed cutting me down )

16.) GROUP HUGS!!!!  
(Moscow no one but your dad likes that!)

17.) Truth or dare is banned   
(which should just be dare cause we gave up picking truth a long time ago)  
( Berlin I dare you to run into the meeting and smack cam Romano)  
(Steve I dare you to grope Russias ass)   
( come to think of it. we haven't seen Steve for a few days)

18.) Hide and seek is also banned.  
(somehow London hid in the meeting room with it going on )  
(we all say he cheated)  
(you know what why do they make us stay on property we'd be a lot less trouble if they sent us to the movies)

19.) If I get caught doing something wrong, I shouldn't say: Canada would let me do that   
( Dad got very mad)  
( had to avoid him for a few days)

20.) No more bubble wrap   
(Gil got this industrial size roll of bubble wrap)  
(After Gil and I had got bored of popping bubbles we started covering things in it)  
(Like dads car)  
(and me)


	3. 21 - 30

21.) Pillow fights are not allowed anymore   
( I think we destroyed all the pillows at Americas house)  
(feathers everywhere)  
(then we went and hid at Canada's house )

22.) Steve and I need to stop stealing shopping carts.  
(so far we have one from Walmart, target, and Canadian Tire)  
(don't ask)

23.) The following things should not be said at random.  
does this face look like I care?  
(Gil)  
Give me wurst or give me death!  
(Gil again)  
fuck this I'll just be a stripper   
(me)  
Look a dead bird!  
(Washington)

24.) When my dad and I go to the pet shop I'm not allowed to shout out "I want that one daddy! Randomly  
(it's a wonder he goes anywhere with me actually)

25.) Wearing handcuffs home and telling my dad "Sorry I'm late I had to break out of prison first" Is not funny   
(well Gil thought it was funny, dad just lectured me)

26.) Dad is a wuss when it comes to rollercoasters so the following shouldn't be done when he is on the ride.

pulling a bolt out of your pocket and telling him it came from his seat   
(Gil)  
singing we're going to die over and over again   
(me)  
Did you hear that crack?  
(America)  
(we can be very cruel to him)

27.) Telling my dad there is a disturbance in the force doesn't get you out of training   
(I've tried it didn't work)  
(and then it rained on us)  
(I told you so!)

28.) Snowball fights are banned

(Gil Cheats)  
(Canada cheats)  
(America cheats)  
(surprisingly Russia doesn't)  
(but he does build a fort)  
(Gil and Canadas cries of Mutiny are always funny)

29.) Washington and I are not to talk about what we did in video games like we did it in real life

(Dads face, when he heard us talking about Skyrim)  
(he is convinced he has an average child in Canada somewhere)

 

30.) Skipping Class is a big no no

(Dad left work and found me )  
(with Gil)  
(he lectured me then he dragged my ass right back into school)  
(by my ear)  
(I don't know what he did to Gil)


	4. 31 - 40

31.) No falling asleep during Capital meetings   
(I know they're not as important as world meetings but bear in mind we are teenagers)  
(you will wake up drawn on, and will be pushed off your chair)  
( Made with attitude is on Moscow's cheek... he still hasn't noticed it)

32.) Don't ask Paris for fashion advice   
(he is worse than his father I swear)  
(he almost threw out my entire wardrobe)

33.) Do not place a box in the corner and ask if anyone can hear ticking.  
( Oh my gosh we were locked down for hours)

34.) No more Random Karaoke   
(though Japan and my Dad had a good laugh when they walked into Gil and I singing and dancing to top 40)

35.) I must stay by my dad's side while shopping   
( I have a bad habit of wandering off when I'm bored )  
(Dad has threatened to cuff me to him if I don't stay put)

36.) Mentioning the fact i can indeed speak three other languages pisses my father off.  
( I can speak English, French, and Spanish but I still butcher German)  
(Dad has three nights a week dedicated to teaching me German)

37.) I am no longer allowed to fake being unable to speak German  
( I was caught while talking to a neighbor)  
(was it a bad thing that I just wanted to spend time with my Vati?)

38.) No more quoting big bang theory   
Berlin how single are you?  
(steve)  
Eating cake on the toilet seat single   
( me)  
(it's not my fault my dad, Gil and Italy scare everyone off)

if we're all going to die, why am I eating so much kale?  
(Sean)

Oh, I don't mind. I'm very good at complaining. If it were an Olympic Sport, I'd complain about what a stupid sport it is, and then I'd take home the gold.  
(Moscow)

We live with Gilbert, so the word inconvenience has lost all meaning.  
( surprisingly this was my dad)

39.) We are not allowed to bring a metal detector to meetings and call it a Dumbass detector.  
(didn't go off by Gil)  
(Didn't go off by America)  
(we lost it when it started going off near Britain)

40.) Don't swap my coffee with tea.  
(Dad and I need our coffee, or we get grumpy)  
(And hunt down Gil cause we know he did it)


	5. 41 - 50

41.) No jumping around the conference hall in sleeping bags.  
(the excuse there are no potato sacks doesn't work)  
(My dad and Britain just lecture us)  
(you represent nations act like it!)

42.) the show 1000 ways to die is banned 

(Gil wouldn't let me out of his sight for two weeks)  
(the fucker even went to school with me)

43.) When cooking do not pretend to be on a cooking show.  
(Gil will never let me live it down)  
(I didn't realize he was in the kitchen)

44.) Do not question " the awesomeness of Prussia."   
(He will go out of his way to show you how awesome he is)  
(and personally I like my uncle in one piece thanks)

45.) When someone says tell me something I don't know we are not to reply with the following.

Banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour.  
(Washington)

Coconuts kill about 150 people per year.  
(Moscow)

The toothpaste “Colgate” in Spanish translates to “go hang yourself.”  
(London)

For every human on Earth, there are 1.6 million ants.  
(me)

46.) Do not attempt to mow the lawn with safety scissors   
(I could not for the life of me figure out how to turn the lawn mower on)  
(So I grabbed Scissors )  
(pretty sure my dad thinks I've lost it)

47.) Don't pass notes during meetings   
(My Dad will read them out loud)  
(Once Moscow and I gave the same paper back and forth til he caught us)  
(The note said excuse me, sir, why are you reading my message)  
(it got a chuckle out of him)  
(win)

48.) Super Glue is banned   
(Moscow and I got glued...to each other)  
(Stayed that way for 2 hours before our dads finished their meeting)  
(after they had stopped laughing they went to get the dissolving solution)  
(dicks)

49.) Mythbusters is banned.  
(Gil and I don't take the don't do this at home warning seriously)  
(Dad just wonders how I'm in one piece )

50.) Bowling Night is banned for the Germanic Family.  
( My family consists of My Dad Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland)  
(Half of them will cheat their way through it)  
(Sealand and I just throw two balls at the same time)  
( And the fights Mein Gott the fight)   
(at one point Sweden just took Sealand and I out for Ice Cream)  
(Everyone else got kicked out of the bowling alley)


	6. 51 - 60

51.) Don't put Condoms on the door knobs   
(Dads girly shriek was worth it, though)  
(And his red face when he asked me where i got it)  
(I just pointed at Gil)

52.) Assassins Creed is now banned.  
(Mostly Cause I keep bothering Italy and Romano to teach me to be an assassin)  
(They mostly just give me weird looks)

53.) Also I am not allowed to form a creed of my own.  
(Really it just consisted of Moscow, Steve, Gil and I)  
(It was a lot of chaos because of Gil)  
(he didn't get the hole we work in the dark thing)

54.) I am not to stare at someone creepily then say "I need a better host body."  
(Gi was terrified of me for two weeks)  
(Though i did see him talking to an exorcist)  
(now I'm a little scared)

55.) School events shouldn't be mentioned to my Family  
(we had a Job day the other day, and I didn't know what I wanted to be)  
(Austria wanted to teach me to be a musician )  
(Switzerland said I should have started my combat training a long time ago)  
(Gil said I'd be a sound engineer)  
(America said being a soldier was pretty cool)  
(And dad wants me to work for the government like him)  
(so I decided Astronaut)  
(Because fuck all of them )

56.) singing the stereotypes song out loud at meetings is forbidden.  
(Scotland wasn't very pleased with us)  
(Neither was England)  
(or Japan)  
(or the Italy brothers)

57.) If asked to do a chore just do it.  
(Dad told me to sweep the floor)  
(so instead of doing it i tried to do the L'appreni Sorcerer thing and make the broom do it)  
(I failed gave up and left the brush in the middle of the hallway)  
(he tripped on it when he came home)

58.)Stop making me the butt of all your goddamn short jokes.  
(Dad just starts glaring at the allies when America walks up to me and says hey midget)

59.) No using Jelly beans to tell the future   
(Dad the jelly beans are telling me I'm going to fail my math test)  
(he didn't care)  
(he did make me study, though)

60.) Saying, Dad, I love you but go Fuck yourself is not an appropriate way to react when being grounded   
(Gil burst out laughing, and I got grounded for two weeks instead of 1)


	7. 61 - 70

61.)Asking someone if they've found their soul mate yet is inappropriate and Tacky.  
( Romano was bitchy to my dad, so I asked him " Have you found your soulmate yet cause you need to get laid you're too intense)  
(he went red and made a very impressive impression of a goldfish)  
(and me well .....grounded )

62.) I haven't been honest with you.  
(Text that to someone and don't reply)  
(absolute chaos)  
"Dad I haven't been honest with you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Anna is this about your grades?"  
"why aren't you answering?"  
"Young Lady you're in so much Scheisse!"  
(Gil is a different story)  
"me too."

63.) Nerf battles are banned.  
( just be happy were not using real guns to play)

64.) also no painting them black and playing Russian roulette with them.  
(Gil was a little disturbed when he walked in with Moscow holding a 'gun' to my head)  
(with me just sitting there calm as could be)  
(the man must think I'm more insane than him)

65.) quoting Deadpool is Banned.

Daddy needs to express some rage  
(my dad)  
(poor Romano I have no idea what he did, though)  
Ugh, stupid, stupid. Worth it!   
(Gil)  
If that hit you in the chest, I'm sorry. I was aiming for your crotch  
(Me)

Oh, yeah, he's totally trustworthy! Except where money's involved. He would sell his granny's walking cane for a buck. In fact, I bought his granny's walking cane for a buck! 

(Steve)

66.) To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys is not an appropriate response to what do you want to do when you grow up.

(My Dad got called to the office for this one)

67.) War stories are Fun   
(Just don't ask 50 times)  
(and when my dad gets going he's like a waterfall)  
(I don't think he's noticed i left yet)

68.) When in Trouble try to keep a poker face   
(London has perfected this)  
(My dad looks at me, and I giggle)

69.) Plungers are not climbing gear  
(I don't know how it happened )  
(I'm just amazed at how high I got before I got caught)

70.) Don't replace computer backgrounds with screen shots  
(Dad was wondering why he couldn't close a web page)  
(Gil ended up saving him 2 hours later)


	8. 71 - 80

71.)Paintballs are not to be substituted for ammo  
(Switzerland was not impressed)  
(I became his next target)  
(Dad wasn't happy when i came home covered in welts and paint)

72.) Just because Washington won't shut up does not mean we grab his lips and ask if anyone has a stapler  
(Dad just looked at me like I was crazy)  
(Russia just laughed and actually handed me one)  
(we all had a good laugh at the cries of I'll shut up call her off)

73.) If you value your hearing do not watch horror movies with Washington or his dad  
(they both scream like little girls)

74.)Do not attempt to teach my dad chat language  
(Gil told my dad Lol meant lots of love)  
"Anna Archimedes (my cat) passed away lol."  
(I went home and cried and bitched at him for four hours)  
(The next time I saw Gil he had a black eye)

75.) Taking all the blankets and pillows to build a fort in the basement is banned.  
(My dad and I made this huge fort on one of our movie nights)  
(When Gil came home he tried to join us)  
(Dad and I were very childish and kept asking for a password)  
(Gils just jealous he didn't have the password to get in)

76.) I am not supposed to mix Nyquil with an energy drink  
(Moscow had to sit on me)  
(took a few hours to calm down)

77.) Don't Challenge Sweden to a staring contest  
(you will lose badly)

78.)I am not allowed to play Mother Daughter with Hungary  
" Young lady you are grounded til menopause."  
"Yours or Mine"  
"your fathers" (Omg my dad's face)  
(Elizabetha is awesome)

79.)Quoting Animaniacs is banned  
"We protest you calling us "little kids." We prefer to be called "vertically-impaired pre-adults."  
(Sealand and Wy)

"Early to rise and early to bed/Makes a man healthy, but socially dead."  
(Gil)

What are we going to do tonight Gil?  
The same thing we do every night, Berlin: try to take over the world!  
(Gil and I have been separated until further notice)

I am not devoid of humor.  
(My dad)  
(though I'm pretty sure he didn't know it was from Animaniacs)

Call me "Joey," and you die!  
(ME)

80.) Songs By the Arrogant worms are banned  
The Happy Happy birthday song  
(Canada didn't like that we sang that on his birthday)  
(Then he paid us 20 bucks to do it at Americas)

When Canada rules the World  
(America kind of looks at Canada weirdly after we played that)  
(Same as Canadas really big)

the war of 1812  
(Just makes America sad)


	9. 81 -90

81.) Don't Call Gil the most awesome of them all  
(his ego is big enough)  
(don't go stroking it)

82.)We are not to rate the amount of trouble we get into  
(the lowest being god damn it)  
(And the highest being Fuck me )

83.)I am not allowed to point at my Friends and say "no uterus no opinion."  
(I have never seen Hungary laugh that hard before)  
(She's started saying that now too)

84.) Do not challenge England to Guitar Hero  
(we all lost very badly)  
(he beat the thing on extreme)  
(we followed him around for the rest of the day chanting "we are not worthy)  
(pretty sure he liked it based on that big old smile on his face)

85.) No messing with dads I phone  
(Like making a shortcut for dirty laundry acid)  
(that conversation went like this)  
"Anna do you have any acid"  
"i mean Acid."  
"I'm not saying acid I swear I'm saying acid."  
"Dad why do want Acid?"  
"Acid."  
"Acid."  
"Johnna."  
"Calm down dad I'll get you Acid."  
"You are grounded after you fix my phone "

86.) The game goose is banned  
(essentially you get a wet cloth and sneak up behind someone and pinch their ass)  
(Gil did it to my dad)  
(Berlin write on mein tombstone I regret nothing!)

87.) Stop spiking my dad's coffee with anything he's uptight as it is we don't need him paranoid as well.

( America put in a shot of rum. it turns out dad is an affectionate drunk he wouldn't stop hugging Gil and I)  
(I put in a 5-hour energy shot. the house has never been cleaner)  
(Gil put in a sleep aid, and he fell asleep at his desk)

 

88.) Gil is not allowed to watch the show wipe out.  
(Believe it or not, he made his own course)  
(the kids got into it)  
(destroyed the back yard, though)

89.) I am not to consume more than one cup of coffee at a time  
(Inspired by my finals week)  
(I had so many projects due it wasn't funny)  
(Ended up staying awake for two days finishing them)  
(Dad came home to find me wired out of my f-ing mind)  
(Johanna how much coffee have you had?")  
(Ummmm lost count)  
(That's it i think it's time for)  
(you'll never take me alive!)  
(Chased me around Berlin for 3 hours before I tuckered myself out )

90.) do not attempt to make a noose out of licorice  
(Gil caught me doing that one)  
(it was a repeat of 1000 ways to die all over again)

(except it was for a month)  
(A MONTH! Does he know how annoying he gets?)


	10. 91 - 100

91.) Uno is banned   
(we just make up to many extra rules)  
(It just ends up being frustrating)

92.) I am to tell people when I'm injured   
(I fell out of a tree at school and didn't tell anyone)  
(Walked around on a broken foot for two days before Gil noticed)  
(I got a very long lecture In the ER)  
(Dad is amazed at my pain tolerance)

93.) Ireland is not "after me lucky charms."  
(Washington got chased around for 2 hours after that)  
(I was laughing to hard to help)

94.) You are not to yell at Dmitri and I to get a room when we start fighting  
(Parents get huffy)  
(and Dmitri and i go red)

95.) Asking " How do you keep an Italian in suspense?" and walking away is only funny the first time  
(London did this so many times )  
(Romano just kept getting angrier and angrier)

96.) It is, not a good idea to tell Russia he takes himself to seriously  
(Because I'm a kid I didn't get the magical metal pipe of pain)  
(I just handcuffed to the rafters)  
(for the next three hours)

97.) we are not supposed to play with our food   
(we had a massive food fight in the conference hall cafeteria)  
( for the record America started it)  
(we capitals just finished it )

98.) No more large scale dodgeball games   
(Capitals V.S Nations)  
(Russia throws very hard)  
(America cheats)  
(and we still won)  
(we also had the most bloody noses)

99.) Talk like Yoda; We should Not  
(Annoyed with you, everyone will be)

100.) When I am asked into my dad's office, I should say " yes dad?" not "I have it on good authority you have no proof."

( I got grounded for a week)  
(I didn't even do anything I just thought is funny)


	11. 101 -110

101.) When being questioned by an authority figure I am not to wave my hand around and say "these are not the droids you're looking for."

(Dad just gave me an O.o look )

102.) We are not to attempt to stake Romania.  
(No matter how much Hungary encourages us )

103.) When going out with Washington i am not allowed to point to the sky and shout "To the Batmobile Robin!"

( his usual response is "I don't want to be Robin all the time")  
(I just tell him to suck it up)

104.) When playing games when it comes down to two people we are not to shout "there can only be one!"

(Moscow did this during dodge ball)  
(It was down to him and his dad)

105.) I am not authorized to negotiate a peace treaty between Japan and Russia.

( Am I the only one that's confused as to why technically they are still at war?"

106.) Just because Finland is technically Santa claus does not mean we are allowed to sit on him and demand presents.  
(especially not in June Steve)  
(you're probably not going to get anything this year because of that)

107.) When called on in class the correct answer to everything is not 52.

108.) Coming up behind Dmitri and I and shout "oh god just kiss him already."  
(It's the last time I tell you anything, Steve)  
(Anything!")

109.) Monkey hugs are banned 

(Dad doesn't like them)  
(Gil doesn't like them)  
(Russia does actually)  
(Probably cause he's the only one we don't knock over when we do it."

110.) I am not allowed to lock Tokyo and Washington in a closet as revenge.

(They ended up getting together so turns out I'm the best friend ever!)  
(Japan doesn't like it, though)


	12. 111-120

111.) These rules should not be used as a checklist to see what we can and cannot get in trouble for   
(God help you if my father catches you doing it)

112.) Claiming the voices in my head made me do it is not a valid excuse  
(for anything)  
(Dad took me to get checked)

113.) I am not allowed to ask England to teach me Magic  
(even if he said yes)  
(Reasoning I'm crazy enough why add Magic to the mix)

114.) Non-flammable isn't a challenge   
(so Gil and I should stop treating it like one)

115.) Steve and I are not to make lightsaber noises while dueling with nerf swords.

116.)London and I are not to speak to each other in Morse code   
(No matter how much it pisses the other capitals off)

117.) When the Nations want to have a meeting with all the Capital we are not to make them agree to meetings on the 31st of February.

(the funny thing is only Russia caught it )

118.) I am not to go around asking Nations if they like twinkies or donuts   
(And then we laugh at their answers )  
(best part is none of them got it)

119.) we are not to walk up to complete strangers and say, “Hi! I haven’t seen you in so long!…” etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment.  
(you'd be surprised at a number of people who bought it )

120.) Steve is not allowed to drape a blanket around his shoulders and run around saying,”…I’m Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!”

(My response was I don't do Robin)


	13. 121 - 130

121.)I am not allowed to go to the store run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing my legs together and practically yell at him ” I need some tampons!!”  
(Gil dared me to do it)

122.)When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, I am not to assume the fetal position and scream, “No, no! It’s those voices again!”  
(Dad just walked away and pretended not to know me)

123.) I am not to buy a garden gnome and put it in front of someone's door, ring the doorbell and run off. Repeat.

(America is now afraid of Lawn Gnomes)  
(I got a high five from Russia for that)

124.) I am not to sell Ketchup as "tomato jam."  
(Romano actually bought it )

125.) Moscow and I are not to pool our money together and hire two private detectives to follow each other.  
(No matter how funny it is )

126.) We are not to cover Onions in toffee the give them out as Candy apples  
(Turkey looked at us like we killed his first born when he bit into it)  
(Egypt just ate the whole thing wow)

127.) Gilbert and I are not allowed to freeze grapes, hide in a tree and then throw the grapes at people.  
(My Dad eventually caught us)  
(he was on his morning jog)  
(My aim is getting better, though)

128.)Getting four pigs and Spray Painting 1, 2, 3, & 5 on their backs. And Releasing them into Walmart and watching them try to find #4 is not funny.  
(Even though Steve and I were laughing hysterically when security found us)  
(America and my dad were not happy to have to leave the meeting to get us)

129.)I am not to go to the store with Sean and have a loud argument whether this is Sparta or Narnia.  
(I am officially banned from Walmart)  
(Dad is not impressed with me )

130.) We are not allowed to have a who can get more high fives contest   
(scoring is as follows)  
Washington: 132  
Berlin: 125  
London: 100  
Bejing:83  
Moscow: 64  
Paris: 22  
Sealand: 6


	14. 131 - 140

131.) Gil and I are not to play leapfrog across the shopping center   
(Dad doesn't take us anywhere together anymore)

132.) I am not allowed to throw a potato at Romano then yell at him for stealing my potato.  
(The yelling gets very very loud)  
(It's better if you get my dad to play along)

133.) I am not allowed to share gelato with Romano.  
(Gil caught us sharing a cone and started freaking out)  
(It's indirect kissing! jour not allowed to kiss anyvone till I'm dead)  
(Romanos response was to kiss me on the lips and runaway smirking at Gil)  
(The man is either brave or stupid as both my dad and Gil chased him or a good 2 hours)  
(I just sat there shocked)

134.) I am stand in A window display at a store and wave to people who pass by.

(Dad dragged me out by my ear)  
(I'm eighteen he should stop pulling me around)

135.) I am not allowed to go to Ikea and hide in the closet thingies and when people walk by pop out and say "I'm back from Narnia."  
(This time Sweden dragged me by my ear)  
(Mans got a hell of a grip)

136.) I am not allowed to hide in my dad's closet and make weird noises at 6 am   
(I ended up getting hit by herr stick for a while before dad realized it was   
me)

137.) I am not allowed to put curry power in dads cupcake mix when he's not looking.  
(Spicy cupcakes are nasty)

138.) I am not allowed to annoy my dad for fun  
(Awww.)

139.) we are not allowed to glue our shoes to the ceiling and lay on the ground holding our heads and moan when someone passes by

(Dad actually thought I'd managed to stick myself to the roof)  
(Also getting glue off the ceiling is a bitch)

140.) We are not allowed to play hide and seek in a department store.  
(No one could find Sealand)  
(And no one wanted to tell Sweden we couldn't find him)  
(Turns out the little shit just went home and never told anyone)


	15. 141 - 150

141.) I am not allowed to paint my dad or Gis nails while they're sleeping.  
(They looked rather fetching with German flag nails if i do say so myself)

142.) I am not allowed to say "Potatoes have skin. I have skin. Therefore, I am a potato."  
(That got a lot of O.o looks)  
(It's funnier when Gil Joins in and says be one with the potato)

143.)I am not allowed to tell my father I'm dating Romano.  
(Yeah after the kiss he asked me out)  
( I said yes, but my dad will kill him if he finds out)  
(Gil will too)

144.) I am not allowed to dare Steve to walk into a steakhouse dressed as a cow, then run out screaming "YOU MONSTERS!"

(No matter how funny it is)

145.) I am not allowed to run up to Dmitri kick him and pretend nothing happened.  
(he was a dick to Bejing)

146.) I am not allowed to attempt to eat spaghetti through a straw.  
(Italy looked like he wanted to cry)  
(And Romano looked like he was questioning the decision to date me)

147.) When someone tells me to grow up I am not to take them seriously.  
(Enough people said this to me, and eventually, I decided to grow up)  
(I started acting like a miniature version of my father)  
(they liked it for about two months)  
(Though my friends told me to call them when the real Berlin was back)  
(It was a sad seven months for me)  
(One day my dad walked up to me and told me to be myself again)

148.) I am not allowed to invite my friends over to draw on my bedroom wall  
(washable crayons are a wonderful invention.)  
(Not that I washed the wall Much to my father's dismay )  
(He glares at it when he comes into my room)

149.) We are not allowed to switch names with all your friends for a week.  
Washington became Berlin   
I became Moscow  
Moscow Became Tokyo  
Tokyo was Bejing   
Bejing was Sealand   
and Sealand was Washington

150.) Washington and I are not allowed to make a cardboard car and go through the drive thru.  
(Nor are we allowed to do it in a cart)


	16. 151 -160

151.) I am not allowed to tape wax paper to my feet and slide down the carpet upstairs.

(ended up falling down the stairs and hitting my head )  
(Another trip to the ER. and five stitches in my forehead)

152.) I am not allowed to walk up to a stranger and ask what year it is   
(Nor am I allowed to run out of the store screaming "yes it worked!")

153.) I am not allowed to convince Sealand, I am a Jedi, and I am controlling his mind   
(Finland is scary when mad)

154.) Speaking of Finland I am not allowed to call him Aunty no matter how much Sweden encourages me   
(Sweden also won't answer me unless I call him Uncle Berwald)  
(Norway is doing that too now)

155.) Switzerland doesn't appreciate me calling him Uncle Swiss Cheese  
(Though he said if I must give him a nickname he'd rather be uncle, Swiss Chocolate )  
(Well he does make amazing chocolate)  
(he gave me some for my birthday)  
(Yum!)

156.) Dmitri is not allowed to make lost Zebra posters and post the all over Moscow.  
(His dad wasn't impressed)

 

157.) I am not allowed to list my dad's work phone number as the phone number for a pizza place.

(Cellphone terror for dad)

158.) Washington is not allowed to buy donuts the complain that there are holes in them.

(God he is such a weirdo)  
(Who are you calling a weirdo!)  
(Get out of here Steve)

159.) We are not allowed to throw pencils at a wall see how many we can get to stick.  
( Another boring meeting how is it we alway finish our meetings hours ahead of our parents)  
(If it weren't for the fact that they are our rides we would have left when we finished)

160.) I am not allowed to put marshmallow fluff in Gil's conditioner bottle.  
(His hair was sticky for a month)


	17. 161 - 170

161.) I am not allowed to wrap myself up in a blanket and call myself a burrito of sadness

(Romano and I had a fight)  
(though my dad's response was "Berlin get up")

162.) I cannot hide anything from my Dad  
(The man Just knows I swear )  
(I even checked my room for listening devices)  
(Well after I got a call from Lovino asking me if I told My dad about us)  
(He's currently hiding somewhere in Spain)

163.) Washington and I are not allowed to have dance-offs in the middle of target.  
(Tokyo was there filming the whole thing)  
(she then posted it on youtube)

164.) The term challenge accepted is not to be used.   
(Berlin you can't get the project done in one night)  
(Challenge accepted)

165.) We are not allowed to randomly point at someone and shout "Your one of them!" Run and pretend to trip and crawl away slowly.   
(we did this to America)  
(he asked what kind of drugs we were taking)

166.) Bejing is not allowed to put whip cream on her mouth and run into the world meeting shouting "I HAVE RABIES."  
(China says I have corrupted his daughter)

167.) Steve is not allowed to go to McDonald's and ask for a happy meal with extra happy.   
(Now I am starting to question our Sanity)

168.) I am not allowed to throw plastic balls at my friends and tell them "get into your stupid ball Pokemon."  
(well it gets a chuckle out of Tokyo everytime I do it)

169.) I am not to tell Gilbert in a public place- "Look, old man, I don't want your candy!" 

(I have never seen him run away so fast before)

 

170.) We are not allowed to convince the Micronations that Cheerios are donut seeds  
(Steve is very mean)


	18. 171 -180

171.) I am not allowed to walk up to nations and tell them I'm not wearing pants.

(99% of them will look down)  
(1% direct me to my dad)

172.) Moscow is not allowed to put a walkie talkie in the mailbox and shout into the talkie everytime someone gets close  
(That someone ended up being his dad's boss)  
(you can imagine the rest)

173.) Paris is not allowed to wear a shirt that says life and randomly pass out lemons to randoms on the street.  
( Another dare)  
(I honestly didn't think he would do it)

174.) When my dad asks me why I do these things I am not allowed to respond with: " Because I'm Batman  
(It worked cause I was wearing a Batman mask)  
(XD)

175.)We are not allowed to fill water balloons with paint and then have a water balloon war in the conference room  
(let's just say thank you to the person who put washable paint in the balloons)  
(they are a genius)

176.) When my dad's boss calls I am not allowed to tell them they have the wrong number just because i want to spend time with my dad.  
(and it only works once)

177.) Paris is not allowed to change his name to Simon and only speak in the third person.

178.)Steve is not to empty out a mayo jar and fill it Vanilla Ice Cream.  
(Made better when he sat on the front stoop and ate it)  
( America looked ready to throw up)

179.) I am no allowed to slap people with a loaf of bread randomly.  
(I did it to Spain on a dare)  
(Romano was so proud of me)  
(Take that tomato bastard)

180.) I am not allowed to tape a walkie-talkie to a lawn gnome and yell at people as they walk by.  
(Romano and I had a little to much fun doing this)  
(As we kept doing it to Uncle Gils Bad touch trio)  
(Eventually they though the gnome was stalking them)


	19. 181 - 190

181.) We are not allowed to play real life PacMan in a grocery store.  
(Gil got the esteemed honor of being PacMan while Steve, Tokyo and I were the ghosts)  
(We were all grounded...even Gil)  
(On a lighter note were youtube Famous now)

182.) I am not allowed to make Darth Vader noises and go up to everyone I see and tell them "I am your father."

(Did it to my dad)  
(He said No Berlin I am your Father)  
(Gil started giggling)  
(I just kinda lost it right there)

183.) I am not allowed to change Asters name to Naked so that I can say I have to walk Naked down the street.  
(Gil had a good laugh at it)  
(Dad was not Impressed)

184.) My Father is no to randomly pick me up and drop me in front of Canada demanding his real kid back.  
( I didn't talk to him for almost a whole year after that)

185.) The game chubby bunny is banned.  
( all nations find it disgusting)  
(Even Alfred)

186.)We are not allowed to go to a clothing store, hide in a rack & when people are browsing through yell, "PICK ME!!!".   
(The excuse "Do it today it might be illegal tomorrow" isn't valid)

187.) I am not allowed to walk around Berlin in full Jedi regalia. It doesn't matter if I'm going to see the damn movie.  
(Dad just doesn't appreciate the awesomeness that is Star Wars)

188.) We are not allowed to walk around with a lightsaber and tell people "may the force be with you". 

189.) I am not authorized to call Washington at exactly 12:00 and yell GOOD MORNING!!! 

(though it is a valid wake-up call)

190.) Bejing and I are not allowed to dress up as Pandas to go bowling.  
(we get a lot of weird looks)


	20. 191- 200

191.) I am not allowed to lug a desk on an elevator and tell everyone they need and appointment to ride.

(and I tried to professional about it too)

192.) We are not allowed to dress up as gorillas and attempt to buy a cart full of Bananas   
( A lot of jaws dropped that day

193.) Once again we are not allowed to shout stupid things randomly.

German sparkle party!  
(Gil)

OBSCENITIES!   
OUT THE WINDOOOW!!" "OBSCENITIES!! "OBSCENE THINGS!" "LEWD, NOT VERY NICE INUENDOOOOO!! "   
(Washington)

“LOOK EVERYBODY SPIDERMAN! TOO LATE HE'S GONE NOW"   
(me)

194.) We are to allowed to glue coins to the ground of conference centres to see how many nations try to pick them up.

(it was mostly America who tried )  
(I'm not surprised)

195.) I am not allowed to tell people america is distracted by bright shiny Objects.  
(America hits very hard)  
(And so does my dad evidently)

196.) I am not allowed to bring some candles, an ouija board and matches into the class on the day of a test and before the test starts, set the candles in a circle and light them. claimI am trying to channel the spirit of Einstein.   
(dad was called to the office again)

 

197.)Sealand is not allowed to climb on my back and claim he's invading Germany.

(I ended up carrying him around all day before Sweden got him off me)

 

198.) I am not allowed to go into ice cream shops, buy an ice cream cones, give it to the first kids that pass by me and say I'm the ice cream fairy.  
(I don't know why Landonia and Wy were so happy to get it)

199.) I am not allowed to come up with scientific names for my family.

Gilberticus Annoyingus (Uncle Gil)

Trainus Sternus (dad)

Pianist Stuckupist (Austria)  
see easy 

200.) I am not allowed to tie action figures to my dad's dog so that they "can ride into battle."  
(being grounded isn't fun)


End file.
